


That much caffeine can't be healthy

by Katedakat



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Caffeine, Collage, F/M, First Meetings, First ever fic posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katedakat/pseuds/Katedakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Marci ever meets foggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That much caffeine can't be healthy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I have posted on here so constructive critisizim would be appreciated. I know nothing about college, one because I am in high school two because I'm Australian.

The first time Marci met Foggy Nelson was at the beginning on one particularly early class.  
They were ten minutes into class when somebody trudged into the room balancing a cup of coffee and an energy drink in one hand and a pile of books in the other. He had comedically long hair and looked like a marshmallow.  
"How nice of you to join us mr Nelson," said the professor.  
Mr Nelson just grunted and moved up the aisle and sat himself right next to Marci, accompanied by a "plunk" noise and another grunt.  
The prof continued with his lecture and the man placed down his coffee and energy drink in front of him and poped of the lid the the coffee carefully. Then he popped the can of the energy drink and muttered under his breath, just loud enough that Marci could hear him,  
"I'm gonna die."  
He proceeded to pick up the can and tip it all into the coffee cup that already smelt way too caffeinated. He then chugged the entire cup in a matter of seconds while Marci looked on, not sure whether to be horrified or in awe, she settled on both.  
The way to caffeinated man noticed her watching him and turned to her, he gave her a smile.  
"Hey, my names Foggy," he grinned.  
"Marci," she said blankly.  
"Nice to meet you Marci, yes I am always like this," he responded then tired to the front of the room and started listing to the lecture, leaving Marci baffled and sort of turned on.


End file.
